


Torture

by weheartscorose



Series: Wrong Side of Riverdale [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Smut, Smutty, angsty as fuck, definitely not the best smut you'll read, jeronica so don't bitch, not the worst smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weheartscorose/pseuds/weheartscorose
Summary: Jughead lets the water cleanse him, it runs over and stings his eyes. He gets out, but the cool air on his skin hurts more than the hot water or the way Cheryl's nails dug into his shoulder tips.The text message from Veronica says; "baby, I miss you."His jeans feel weird on his wet body, his shirt clings to his torso. He hates the feeling he gets when he's not with Veronica. But that's what we signed up for, isn't it? He thinks, when she decided that a life with Sweet Pea would be a better one than with me. Suddenly the guilt of Cheryl's swollen lips around him didn't make him feel as fucking bad.





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. This is of a similar theme to my other Jeronica fic "Dead Kisses, Split Knuckles" but not compliant with it. Haven't written anything in about 37 years so... this was just for shits and gigs. A One-Shot. Don't expect miracles from this, it's pretty shitty.

_**Torture** _

* * *

 

Jughead grinds a cigarette butt into the ashtray at the exact same time as Toni does. He grinds his teeth, she rolls her eyes. "Stop staring," she whispers to him no where near his ear. "You're making it obvious."

Jughead nudges his best friend's shoulder and grits his teeth, Toni's obvious and obnoxious satisfaction in Jughead's discomfort fuelling her, he knows Toni too well. "I'm not staring," he says slowly, groaning at his own child-like attitude. "I just know she doesn't..." he trails off.

"Doesn't what?" Toni says, raising an eyebrow. "Doesn't like the Whyte Wyrm?" she teases, "Because it sure looks like she's having a good time... she looks hot in black, don't you agree?"

Jughead's jaw tenses as he watches Veronica place a hand on Sweet Pea's and the way she throws her head back when Fangs speaks while leaning on a pool cue. Jughead swigs back his gin and tonic and grimaces as he hands it back to Toni. She smiles at him and drinks the last of his drink. "I haven't noticed," he grumbles back to his best friend.

Toni chuckles and tip toes to try and ruffle Jughead's hair. "If you haven't noticed then why do you keep staring at her?"

He leans on the counter, putting his head in his hands and closes his eyes. "Because she's Veronica Lodge," he replies. "It's cardinal sin to not pay attention to her, you know that."

"Keep torturing yourself," Toni says with a shrug of her shoulders. "You seem to be good at it."

Jughead groans into his hands as he listens to Veronica's laugh rise above the music. _Yeah_ , he thinks. _I'm fucking amazing at it_.

* * *

He's laying in bed when she calls him. He wants to throw his phone at the door and she'd be able to hear it hit wood on the other end. But his blood is pulsing and his veins are contracting and his hand is glued to the phone he wants to launch across the room. He answers it.

"Why did you leave?" she asks a little breathlessly. The only thing keeping the anger from his pulse is the cocky feeling he gets from Veronica's annoyance in him. "You didn't tell me you were going."

Jughead smirks in the dark and the light from his phone is bright, his eyes are screwed shut. "Didn't realise you'd be so upset -"

"-I'm not upset -"

"You sound it."

She sighs with frustration and it makes the phone crackle. "I wanted to see you."

Jughead pinpoints frustration in her tone and it makes his chest tighten. "How badly did you want to see me?" he asks her, drawing out his words. Listening for any sign from her end of the phone.

He can hear the bed creak, her breath stop. The soft sounds of her lips moving and he knows they're wet, full. Fucking perfect. "Badly..." she murmurs.

He sniggers. "How badly did you want to see me, Veronica?" he repeats. 

He shifts on his bed, his breathing becoming heavier just from the sheer fact that she was on the other end. And he would be lying if he didn't get some sort of satisfaction out of knowing that she was just as fucked up and kind of desperate as he is. "So fucking bad," she whispers, "I'm wearing lace, you like lace..." she says and he can sort of hear the lace ripping and her nails snagging while she parts it.

Jughead can't take a proper breath, his chest is heaving and it's caving in. He wonders just how far she'd go to be the one to make his veins contract again. He can almost taste her on his tongue as he imagines her legs spreading... "I want you here with me," he begs her. " _Fuck_ , I want you here with me..."

His free fist clenches as he buries his head back into the pillow, he can feel that frustration perfectly in the right hand side of his jaw where it's throbbing and making his temples feel like they're going to fucking burst. "I want you here, too, baby," Veronica murmurs in his ear. "I want you in me," she drips. "I'm running my hand down my body..."

Jughead's airways catch and his trachea closes in. His jaw is about to shatter as he starts to palm himself over his boxershorts. "Don't torture me, V," he says softly. "Please don't..."

He hears her chuckle lightly on the other side, making his annoyance grow because how the fuck can she be light hearted laughs when the roof was falling in on him? She whimpers and he can feel her licking her lips. "I'm wet for you," she tells him.

His teeth make an ugly sound through the phone. "When can I see you?" he asks her, wanting an exact day, time and location. Not wanting to wait anymore. "So I don't have to just listen to that pretty mouth over the phone."

Her breathing is cut off and there's a rustle in the background. "I'll let you know," she says clearly.

He can hear Sweet Pea's steps loud and clear, even from all the way over there.

* * *

He comes strongly. His hand balances him against the shower door. He feels cheap. He feels mad. He came over Cheryl's ass as he was gripping onto one side of it with his left had, digging his nails into her flesh. He smacked the right side red as water ran down her. She doesn't like kissing, which is just as well, because when he got too close to Cheryl, sometimes he could see something in her that he didn't want to. She leaves him in the shower somewhere between her spit, the smell of roses and that sick feeling he has in his guts.

Jughead lets the water cleanse him, it runs over and stings his eyes. He gets out, but the cool air on his skin hurts more than the hot water or the way Cheryl's nails dug into his shoulder tips.

The text message from Veronica says; " _baby, I miss you_."

His jeans feel weird on his wet body, his shirt clings to his torso. He hates the feeling he gets when he's not with Veronica. _But that's what we signed up for, isn't it?_ He thinks, _when she decided that a life with Sweet Pea would be a better one than with me_. Suddenly the guilt of Cheryl's swollen lips around him didn't make him feel as fucking bad.

* * *

Jughead and Toni are laying in her bed, watching shitty movies and eating crappy food. She shoves a burger in his face and he takes a bite. "At least you're eating," she sings. Her voice is too bright, too light and it makes him shudder.

"Why do you say that?" he asks.

Toni sighs. "You've not been yourself."

He knows this, but he doesn't know what to say. He shrugs it off, grabbing fries from in between them. "I've been good," he tells her. "Don't worry about it."

Jughead can tell that Toni's not convinced. But he knows her well enough to know that she won't press it. So they keep eating in ignorant bliss and Jughead's almost scratching at his fucking skin. Three more days. That's all he has to wait out. Three days until he can see her. Three days until he can taste her.

Three days until he'll be buried so deep in Veronica, he won't know where she starts and he ends.

Three days until he can remind himself exactly what he's missing out on. He'll torture himself because he's fucking amazing at it.

* * *

There wasn't much to say when Veronica arrived. Jughead hates that nowdays, everything is a little strained and awkward. And he hates the fact that every single little look that Veronica gives him, he tries to find a second meaning behind them. Sometimes he thinks he can see sorrow, but then he deciphers it to simply mean that maybe she pities him. She left him after all. He forces himself to never forget that.

It's like his hands fit perfectly in the dips of her hips. His thumbs grate along the band of her jeans and when she's on her tip toes, she's kind of the perfect height. He doesn't hesitate when he gets to the buttons of her jeans and he rips them open in one movement, his cocky smirk lays roughly on her mouth. He puts his index fingers inside her jeans, hooking them onto the lace of her panties and he kisses down her jaw, along her shoulder and back, leaving his tongue sitting on the thin skin of her neck. She smiles sweetly, sucks in air through her teeth and rubs her hand up and down the bulge in Jughead's on jeans making him moan. The light conversation about Veronica's parents they had over coffee exits the room. Jughead can feel that the only thing left is the fact that she had left him seven months ago. And that fact is heavy and thick on them right now.

Jughead has little-to-no self preservation at this stage, when he should leave her, he finds it hard when his fingers are dancing on the gap of skin under her crop, brushing his thumb back and forth on her skin, so she closes her eyes and he kisses the lids shut. But his teeth are starving and he bites down on her neck.

"Hey!" Veronica says, whacking Jughead's chest, pushing him away but it's almost dirty lies, her weak battle. Because she turns around, unbuttons her jeans and pushes her ass into Jughead.

His whole hands journey up Veronica's back, under her crop, skin on the edges of his cuticles snagging on the lace of her bra. He moans out loud as he unsnaps her bra, lifts it over her head, "Fuck, baby," he murmurs in her ear, words dripping black on her neck. "Do you know what you do to me?"

Jughead closes his eyes against the back of her neck as he takes both of her hands in his, slamming them against the dirty wall that has Southside painted on it but Jughead ignores it as his cock strains against his denim and he can't take a life saving breath anyways. He slams his hips into her bare ass, he kisses his way past the dip in the small of Veronica's back, slips his tongue into her soft folds as he gets further, each crook of Veronica's knees and ankles before lifting her feet, taking off her jeans and panties and feeling completely fucking starved.

She tries to turn around again but he grabs her neck, pushes her flush against the wall and kicks her feet gently, keeping her wide, watching her back move as she breathes against the wall. "I missed you," she hisses with a passion that he can only match.

"Keep open, baby," he commands, his fingers run down her back again, he hears Veronica suck in sharp air through her teeth as his fingers slip in from behind, slapping his palm against her ass. Her eyes screw shut, her mouth falls open but he steadies her with his left hand on her shoulder, pushing her against the wall again. "Do you like that?"

Veronica groans and pushes her ass back onto his hand, making her pussy pull his hands deeper. "Fuck."

Jughead slams her again, his fingers digging into Veronica's collarbone. "I want an answer, baby."

"Yes!" she whimpers, rolling her body onto his hand, "Harder, Jughead, fuck..."

Saliva pools on Jughead's tongue, venom builds in his jaw. His hand feels like it's building cramp when he watches Veronica ride his hand, fingers dripping and her nails scratching old paint off the mantle of the window of the trailer. She bounces harder on his hand but he groans out loud, discomfort in his denim and he lets her go, shrugging the snake off his back and unbuckling his jeans. They all drop to the floor behind him and Veronica pushes back on him, dripping, desperate and weak.

He grabs back onto her shoulder and Veronica looks back at Jughead who strokes himself with his right hand and keeps her against the wall with his left. His brain rings loudly as throws his head back, watching Veronica's hair lay on her back. He licks his lips, he's sated yet his throat is parched, desperate, fucked up. He prays for every single part of Veronica in front of him, blessed from God. He runs his length up and down her pussy, soaking himself a little more and he finds it hard to push past the lump in his trachea.

He slides in and it's tight, warm and he feels like he's finally home again. His mind buzzes with familiar and the way Veronica rocks on him, the sticky sound of her skin against his thighs is something Jughead will never get sick of. The sound of paint crackling under Veronica's fingernails rings louder than any other sound in the room, making him aware that she's only hanging on by her fucking nails as she watches him from over her shoulder pump into her.

She reaches back to Jughead's ass, keeping him closer and his fingers surf up her skin, rough thumbs scratching at the nape of her her neck as his fingers get lost in her hair and then he wraps his hand in her, pulling her hair back so she can look her in the eye.

She bites onto her lip as he pulls harder, eye to eye, legs shaking with his weight on her back as it shines with sweat, brightened sun on her brown skin, reflection of his soul on her naked body.

Jughead keeps pulling on her but she moves her head, letting herself free, she pushes back on him to let him out and she spins on her heels, facing him, watching his hard cock twitch and Jughead swallow down spit and venom. "I want to see you when you come," she tells him.

He groans again, hunger and starvation in his dream-lost eyes but he slips his cock into her again. He hitches her up, gripping onto her ass as he balances her against the wall when every thrust she feels a little empty when he takes himself from her.

Jughead bites down on her collarbone, he pulls her thin skin off her neck, leaving bruised, angry marks on caramel. His nails dig into the skin of Veronica's ass and she still holds on from behind to the cracking mantle. She feels like heaven, like silk, satin, running ocean, pouring metal.

He believes she's hell, burning hot, charred fucking skin, clogged fucking arteries.

Jughead drops his head onto Veronica's shoulder, keeping his eyes shut because he feels his breaths are lost, he hears her smacking the wall, breaking it down as he pushes himself, thrusting, his hips digging into her thighs so loudly, with purpose. He's twitching to get deeper in her.

He feels nails cutting on his back as she holds on, skin peeling on his shoulder blades and hot air prickles his red, raw track marks made by his worst addiction.

Veronica slaps Jughead's back, making him flinch. Making him want her so much more. It starts in the tips of his fingers, and the veins that are purple of his strained hands. His bones are chattering inside of him, Veronica was pulsing around him and he feels her in the marrow of his bones, and when he kisses her, he tastes every single thought in their minds. _Love_ , he tastes, _love, love, love_.

He's blinded and feels like he's underwater as he comes, spilling into her as Veronica rides him against the wall. He lets loose with her on his tongue, kissing her tenderly. Fucking her hard.

He rides the wave until there's nothing left in him and she's dripping him down her leg. She hums against him, humming his name on his lips.

She ties up her hair, she smooths out her lipstick. She does up each button of her jeans deliberately and Jughead sits at the kitchen table with nothing but his jeans on and a cigarette between his fingers. He shakes a little as he watches her body stretch in front of him, the tense glitch in his jaw and the pounding in his temples don't leave as he watches Veronica do up her bra. "I love you," he mumbles. "Do you know that?"

Veronica does the strap of her heel up and closes her eyes before speaking; "I do."

"Then why did you leave me?" he asks.

She left without giving him an answer.


End file.
